


Перегиб

by q_ello



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Non-Chronological, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: Ёнги чувствует себя клоуном, у которого забрали любимый парик — ой, то есть, ребёнком без любимой конфетки, конечно же, ребёнком.





	Перегиб

**Author's Note:**

> у меня довольно своеобразный взгляд на ханахаки связанный с психосоматикой мол если ты убежден что твоя любовь железно безответна то привет цветочки  
операция убирающая цветы это эффект плацебо: клиент просто перестает ебать себе мозг 
> 
> есть что-то вроде шутки про имя дитера которое на англе пишется как диетолог

Когда Шинэ беспокоится, у неё очень забавное выражение лица. Брови — которые Ёнги даже не нужно было трогать, когда он накладывал ей макияж — сводятся к переносице в подозрении, взгляд становится выжидающим. Выражение лица у неё хмурое, даже пугающее, но она такая маленькая, что ассоциируется у Ёнги разве что с цыплёнком, который наставил на тебя нож — и именно поэтому из пугающего оно становится забавным.

В горле першит.

Шинэ ратует за личное пространство — и, наверное, только идея, что не стоит лезть дальше, чем пускают, её останавливает. (Ёнги хочется верить) (Ёнги хочется прокашляться хорошенько). Она смотрит ещё пару секунд, Ёнги продолжает улыбаться и чувствовать себя клоуном.

— Если ты приболел, то лучше отлёживайся дома, пока не получил осложнения.

Ты ещё, думается Ёнги, опять насильно мне таблетки в руки пихни. Вспоминается разочарованное лицо Соуши, Шинэ становится ещё более недоверчивой и подозрительной, когда он улыбается шире. Ёнги поспешно отмахивается: — Я приду домой и выпью таблетки от кашля. Честно. Но вообще я довольно крепкий, какой-то простуде меня не сломить!

— Сплюнь три раза, — она смягчается и на чужой звонок отвечает уже в хорошем расположении духа, оттенок глаз становится теплее на несколько полутонов. — Да, па, я уже иду домой. Хочешь, захвачу тебе бургеров? Эй, мы давно не устраивали соревнование! Ну и ладно, — она скомканно прощается, толком не повесив трубку (Ёнги не сразу понимает, что это ему), ещё раз напоминает о таблетках и уходит в сторону остановки. Он машет в ответ, стоит ещё некоторое время, смотрит на качающийся из стороны в сторону при движении хвостик. Дышать становится немного легче — и Ёнги так стыдно за эту мысль, за то, что его организм так на неё реагирует.

Он сплёвывает три раза уже дома в ванной — символ крепкой дружбы, какая ирония, — приходится приложить усилия, чтобы избавиться от всех проглоченных цветов, вместе с ними он теряет немного желудочного сока и, кажется, недавно съеденные наггетсы. За наггетсы очень обидно — с другой стороны, бабушка всё равно не любит, когда он ест вредную пищу.

Можно будет сказать, что отравился. Он в последнее время часто травится, бывает. Ёнги не травоядное, чтобы переваривать цветы, но обожжённую глотку дерёт каждый раз, как в первый.

Надо было спросить у Дитера, как с этим справляться наиболее эффективно — драма-квин на ютубе упорно твердят, что нужно добиваться взаимности или идти на операцию, и не то чтобы это не самые логичные варианты. Не то чтобы ему доступны две эти опции. Ёнги — он всегда и во всём исключителен.

Пол в его комнате холодный, остужает разгорячённую голову.

Он листает диалоги: Дитер скидывает в общий чат смущённый смайлик, Алиса оставляет дисклеймер, мол, прости, малыш, у меня сейчас нет времени, отвечу немного позже, чтобы потом не ответить никогда — Ёнги, конечно, до одарённого Коуске далеко, но он вполне понимает, что к чему и насколько низко он находится в списке её приоритетов.

Алиса показательно вежливая, показательно добрая, показательно заботливая — её заботу легко принимать, потому что это обыкновенные дежурные фразы, которые она сама забудет спустя секунду, как их сказала. Алиса стелет гладко, не подкопаешься — было время выправить себя физически и морально. Вот из-за кого действительно надо задыхаться от любви, думать: почему, ну почему ты меня не любишь, почему даже тебе от меня нужно в первую очередь высокое социальное положение? — это было бы _правильно_, может быть, если бы он любил её, ему было бы _легче_, даже если бы внутренности раздирало кактусами.

На него бы не давило чувство вины за то, что Шинэ со своим «для друга ты немного перегибаешь» в итоге оказалась совершенно права. Когда Ёнги это услышал, было обидно — и посмотрите, где он сейчас.

Он любит Алису — они были хорошими друзьями, они всё ещё хорошие друзья, он уверен, что Алиса любит его точно в таком же смысле, как хорошо, что у них всё взаимно, как жаль, что ему всегда больше нравилась прямолинейность, нежели игра на публику.

Ёнги отправляет ей: **ок, только не перетруждайся там, хорошо? :)**

Раньше ему было немного обидно, сейчас ему отвратительно всё равно. Если бы, думается Ёнги, я любил тебя, то у меня хотя бы было два выхода. Три выхода. Один выход есть всегда.

Он смотрит с пола на покрытое смогом чёрное небо — где-то под этим небом горят миллионы неоновых вывесок и просачиваются в окно, осветляют потолок. Розовый, зелёный, приглушённые звуки машин, из наушников, валяющихся рядом, играет музыка. И правда хорошо слышно.

Один выход есть всегда, но Ёнги — жизнерадостный одинокий мальчик, поэтому выхода, можно сказать, что нет.

Бабушка желает ему спокойной ночи, причитает, что он заболел именно потому, что периодически спит на полу.

Не знаю, бабушка, наверное, говорит Ёнги.

Спокойной ночи, говорит Ёнги.

Посреди экрана с котиками появляется сообщение: _ты точно выпил таблетки?_ — и, будем честны, у Ёнги даже не сразу находятся силы на то, чтобы поднять с лица упавший телефон.

**насколько безответственным ты меня считаешь? (￢_￢;)**

_ты ушёл от вопроса_

**да выпил я выпил**

_славно_

Разговор исчерпывает самого себя (ему _не_ жаль), Ёнги закрывает вкладку, всё ещё не находит в себе силы встать. Сдёргивает с заправленной кровати одеяло, катается по полу, пытаясь завернуться гусеницей. Чужая забота ему поперёк горла.

Пожалуйста, думает Ёнги, прекрати.

Чтобы перегнуть палку в отношении него самого, нужно совсем немного — палочка-то у него соломенная, что там гнуть.

///

У Шинэ талант притягивать к себе проблемы — это он понимает в первый же день их знакомства, когда она проливает на него свой сок и со смешной прямотой говорит: извините, я целилась не в вас.

Шинэ интересная и говорит то, что у неё на уме — а Ёнги _устал_ от того, как под него все подстраиваются, Шинэ говорит — в первую очередь ты человек (а люди отстой), Шинэ не смеётся над ним, а если смеётся — то ни разу не со злым умыслом. Все слова Дитера о ней оказываются на проверку чистой правдой, Ёнги действительно хочет, чтобы у них что-то вышло, но у Шинэ талант притягивать к себе проблемы, втягивать в них людей поблизости.

Цветочная болезнь только в теории звучит грустно и красиво, а на деле — это дополнительная к разбитому сердцу головная боль. _Я не хочу, чтобы Шинэ узнала_, говорит Дитер, _она будет себя винить._ И они честно молчат об этом, ворчат, мол, _Дитер, у тебя отвратительное здоровье, мы не сможем приносить тебе конспекты, если ты сляжешь, ой, ты же можешь попросить Шинэ_, про Шинэ шутит в основном Соуши, потому что у Ёнги хватает такта не делать ситуацию неловкой.

Жёлтые тюльпаны на фотографиях в википедии красивые, а вот вперемешку со слюной и изорванные на лепестки — уже не очень.

Ёнги ничего не говорит, потому что — Дитер действительно должен сам решить, что ему с этим делать. Когда ему нужна помощь, он просит, и сейчас он просит только помочь с конспирацией — и Ёнги старается, шутит, что Дитер сел на диету, отвлекает внимание на себя, когда с кашлем у Дитера вырывается что-то большее, крадёт у Шинэ еду, каждый раз прокатывает как в первый, она ужасно громкая и удивительно беспардонная, когда в ответ тянется к его крылышкам — если бы они были в более закрытом помещении, ему бы грозила большая опасность, и, возможно, Ёнги плохой человек, потому что бессовестно пользуется этим.

Конечно, в конце он отдаёт ей свою картошку и все оставшиеся крылышки — отдал бы и бургер, но он надкусанный, вряд ли кто-то оценит. Конечно, в конце она ни о чём не подозревает, просто упоминает про какое-то простенькое, но действенное средство от кашля. Конечно, Дитер её благодарит. Конечно, всё становится только хуже — Шинэ отлично плавает в проблемах, ныряет в них с головой, вряд ли понимая, что плыть нужно на поверхность.

Ёнги всё-таки спрашивает, когда они уже едут по домам: — Что собираешься делать?

Дитер долго не раздумывает, наверняка уже достаточно себе надумал за всё это время. Пожимает плечами, улыбается чересчур легко для человека, которому несколько недель назад разбили сердце и посадили внутри целый сад жёлтых тюльпанов, так обыденно для Дитера.

— Если всё станет _реально_ плохо, сделаю операцию.

— Один короткий вопрос: а _реально_ плохо — это насколько плохо?

Дитер закатывает глаза, да, Ёнги похож на заботливую мамочку, он сам знает, но Дитер нужен ему живым и невредимым — и в физическом, и в моральном плане, и он готов настаивать на своём, игнорируя чужие чувства, если придётся.

— _Реально_ плохо — это когда всё уже нельзя будет списать на обычную простуду.

Окей, думает Ёнги, по окончании простуды так по окончании простуды.

Окей, думает Ёнги и наводит справки, квалифицированы ли рабочие в его больнице — конечно квалифицированы, но убедиться всё равно стоит.

Через неделю к кашлю примешивается кровь, и Ёнги хочется рвать и метать, Дитер выплёвывает один корень за другим, говорит подождать, Ёнги _не хочет_ ждать, и Соуши тоже, но из уважения он ждёт, ждёт и ждёт, и никто из них не понимает — чего.

Выплюнув очередной корень, Дитер вдруг перестаёт кашлять вообще, даже в компании Шинэ, даже когда оно многозначительно смотрит на его руки.

Разлюбил, наверное, думает Ёнги. Или добился взаимности. Дитер и Шинэ хорошо смотрятся вместе, огромный милый парень и маленькая пугающая девочка, оба могут скрутить тебя в рулет. Они красиво смотрятся вместе.

Что именно произошло, никто из них стремительно не понимает.

\\\\\

Дитер смотрит очень внимательно, есть у него такая привычка — сканировать что-нибудь взглядом с нечитаемой эмоцией на лице. Он спрашивает: — У вас с Алисой что-то случилось? Ты похудел.

Мне такое знакомо, имеет Дитер в виду где-то между строк.

Соуши навостряет уши, и Ёнги глупо отшучивается, не то чтобы он никому не доверяет, просто у Соуши довольно длинный язык.

— Нет, с Алисой у нас всё прекрасно. Она скоро едет заграницу, попросил купить мне что-нибудь из местной еды, надеюсь, не стухнет.

Проблема в том, что с Алисой у них действительно всё _прекрасно_. Они никогда не ссорятся, потому что у Алисы на это нет времени, да и ссориться не о чем — как и поговорить.

Соуши теряет интерес, рассказывает: — Кстати, мы недавно такой огромной компанией в кино ходили, Дитер даже смог пригласить Шинэ.

И вот тут, между рефлекторным раздражением от упоминания Коуске и гордостью за Дитера, Ёнги сыпется, как песок из треснувших часов. Как дженга, из которой вынули важный брусок. Как карточный домик.

Держать всё в себе не сложно — Ёнги понимает это где-то в районе девяти лет, ещё в детстве, когда оказывается, что если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя погладили по головке и похвалили, то ты хочешь слишком много. Держать всё в себе не сложно, если ты привык и дело касается эмоций, кстати, Ёнги рад за Шинэ и Дитера, вы не подумайте, это когда-то было его целью номер один.

Ёнги покашливает, почти не раскрывая рот и прячась за кулаком, размазывает белые лепестки по нёбу, закатывает их под язык, ждёт, когда желание прокашляться поутихнет, чтобы всё это проглотить, и внимательный, прошедший через что-то похожее Дитер складывает даже не два и два, а единицу и единицу. Единицу и ноль. Поддакивает рассказывающему про фильм Соуши и перенаправляет его в отдел игр.

— Кто-нибудь ещё знает? — и Дитер, действительно ангел во плоти, даже, кажется, не думает его осуждать. Добавляет угрожающе-серьёзно: — И не смей переводить тему.

Ёнги чувствует себя клоуном, у которого забрали любимый парик — ой, то есть, ребёнком без любимой конфетки, конечно же, ребёнком.

— Я не понимаю, как это работает, — получается не так, как он хотел. — Я даже не признавался ей и не собирался никогда, я же не конченный. У меня есть Алиса, у неё есть ты, — _Дитер и Шинэ хорошо смотрятся вместе._ — Это очень тупая ситуация.

Дитер перед ним давит одну эмоцию за другой, начиная со смущения и заканчивая сожалением.

— Мы с Шинэ не встречаемся, — смущение перебороть у него всё же не получается. — Я даже не уверен, что нравлюсь ей в романтическом плане.

— Но она же тебе всё ещё нравится?

Его хватает только на кивок, бедный, прости господи, Дитер.

— Тогда я действительно не понимаю, как это работает.

Соуши возвращается к ним довольный и машет несколькими дисками новых игр, прежде чем спрятать их в портфель. Тему эту они больше не поднимают, Дитер только скидывает сообщение: _Мне кажется, оно не столько из-за неразделённой любви, сколько из-за разбитого сердца. А сердце ты себе, как мне кажется, и прости, если прозвучит грубо, разбить в состоянии сам._

Есть в этом какой-то резон, думает Ёнги. Отправляет Дитеру задумчивый смайлик, отправляет Шинэ:  
**мне тут очень болтливая птичка напела что вы вчера ходили в кино**  
**ну и как тебе фильм**

_Соуши очень шумел, твой брат снова был недовольным, а фильм был классный, да, мне даже не хотелось заснуть_

**воу ты так всех разносишь **   
**ну а Дитер-то хотя бы не облажался**

_Дитер клёвый_   
_жаль, что тебя с нами не было_

Воу, думает Ёнги.

**аввввв свит!!**

Я действительно тебя не заслуживаю.

Ты и сам себе в состоянии разбить сердце, говорит ему Дитер. Есть в этом какой-то резон, конечно, но когда ты состоишь в отношениях, а вам с другом нравится одна и та же девушка, у тебя просто нет другой опции, кроме как взять этот кровавый ошмёток в груди и бросить в стену или на пол, как тарелку во время ссоры. Тарелку можно купить новую, а сердце у него одно, но осознаёт он это достаточно поздно, чтобы пялиться на полуживой орган, растекающийся по полу, и не понимать, что ему теперь с этим делать.

Наверное, если он будет держаться подальше, то это хотя бы не будет травить его изнутри, наверное, если он не будет показываться ей на глаза, то она ни о чём не догадается и не будет разочарована.

Наверное, если он отдалится, то собственноручно воткнёт ей нож под ребро, бросив на пол рядом со своим кровоточащим глупым органом те крупицы доверия, которые у неё получилось взрастить лично для него.

Ёнги звонит Алисе, ждёт до сигнала о голосовом сообщении, звонит снова, ждёт до сигнала, звонит ещё раз, пока у него ещё есть силы что-то делать, а не просто лежать на полу и думать о том, какое он огромное для всех окружающих его людей разочарование.

Алиса поднимает на седьмом звонке, говорит: — Зай, пятнадцать минут. Подожди пятнадцать минут, хорошо?

И тактичный, жизнерадостный одинокий мальчик Ёнги не настаивает, говорит: — Хорошо, пятнадцать минут. Не забудь мне перезвонить.

Разлёживается на полу, смотрит в чёрное, покрытое смогом небо, отражающий неоновый свет потолок. Розовый, зелёный, приглушённые звуки машин, ёжик на видео хмурится, а после еды счастливо заваливается на бок. (Похож на Шинэ).

От звонка он чуть снова не роняет телефон себе на лицо.

\\\\\

Всё будто бы расцветает.

За довольно долгое время Ёнги впервые чувствует себя _хорошо_ — и ради этого _хорошо_ он пахал как проклятый, навязывал себя так, как не навязывают рекламу на ютубе, плясал под дудку Коуске с таким же энтузиазмом, будто пляшет на его могиле. Ему хорошо — ему в лицо говорят: ты хорошо умеешь играть на нервах, тебе идёт строгий стиль, ты очень привлекательный.

Всё будто бы расцветает — и он в том числе, к чужой прямолинейной честности привыкнуть получается не сразу, потому что это даже не то, что разительно отличается от той среды, в которой ему приходится находиться обычно — сам Ёнги и то внимательнее подбирает слова. За слова тебе могут хорошо настучать по голове, за слова тебя может возненавидеть целая толпа, если ты не фильтруешь, что и кому говоришь.

Но назвать это плохой чертой язык не поворачивается — не очень удобной для жизни, да, иногда жестокой, но не плохой.

Чувства в нём расцветают грушевым деревом, цветут вечной весной. Ёнги изредка думает, просто думает: ну а вот что бы было, если бы вещи сложились не так, как сложились? Если бы я не согласился встречаться с Алисой, зная, что главная суть совсем в другом? Были ли бы у нас такие хорошие отношения?

Сам себе он обычно отвечает: нет. Кто с тобой станет водиться. Какой ещё ответ ты ожидал на такие малодушные мысли, другого варианта событий ты просто не заслужил.

Сам себе он обычно отвечает: иди дальше народ весели, клоун. Есть вещи, которые нужны для комфортной жизни, а ты опять многого хочешь.

Сам себе он обычно отвечает: только твой статус жизнерадостного одинокого мальчика не позволяет мне пожелать тебе подавиться этими цветами.

Ёнги изредка просто мечтает: ну а вот что бы было, если бы вещи сложились не так, как сложились? Если бы ей не приходилось ходить на две работы, если бы её друзья не были такими паршивыми, если бы никто не пытался из раза в раз подмешать ей что-нибудь в сок.

В такой — утопичной, слишком хорошей ветке вселенной — у Ёнги нет возможности как-то доказать, что он не плохой человек, зато в той ветке Шинэ живёт относительно счастливую жизнь, и это ощутимо греет ему сердце.

Представить другую ветку — в которой жена его отца не вызывает в нём вселенский ужас, а Коуске не ведёт себя, как последний мудак, не получается, но Ёнги и не старается.

Всё вокруг будто бы расцветает, и Ёнги в том числе: он греется о её присутствие, как о солнечные лучи, тянется и одёргивает себя, _не перегибай_, а потом остаётся один в душной темноте и вянет, вянет, вянет.

Держать всё в себе не сложно — Ёнги понимает это где-то в районе девяти лет, когда оказывается, что если ты что-то хочешь, то ты хочешь слишком много. И он держит эти чувства внутри, перекрывает им кислород.

Не каждое существо нуждается в воздухе. Что-то такое они проходили на биологии. Вроде.

///

— Выглядишь посвежевшим.

За неделю это успевают сказать ему бабушка, Соуши, Дитер — и вот теперь Шинэ тоже.

— Съездил в другую страну на выходные, развеялся, — улыбается Ёнги в ответ, это даже не ложь, в Японии действительно здорово, и медицина там неплохая. Отец не был впечатлён — но он никогда ничем не впечатлён, поэтому кого это вообще волнует, — Алиса улыбалась ободряюще, но это было дело профориентации, нежели искренности, и, возможно, было бы здорово, если бы она всё-таки высказала в его сторону любую негативную эмоцию. Ёнги в каком-то роде устал делать это за них двоих, ему просто не хватает желчи.

Иногда он бил боксёрскую грушу и представлял вместо неё лицо Коуске.

Иногда он бил боксёрскую грушу и представлял вместо неё своё лицо.

Швы надо снимать через неделю, но Ёнги не уверен, что готов слетать в другую страну опять только ради этого. Сладости там, кстати, очень вкусные. И при перевозке не стухли.

— Ох уж эти мажорчики, — бурчит она беззлобно, — хочу как-нибудь найти, где можно заказать японские сладости. Говорят, вкусно.

— Какое совпадение, я как раз привёз их с собой!

Взгляд у неё выжидающий, брови сведены в подозрении, но, будем честны, насчёт еды у них часто сходятся мнения — настолько, что это даже неприлично. Аппетит побеждает: Шинэ говорит: — Буду должна, — и забирает несколько протянутых упаковок, рассовывает по карманам, открывает одну. Спрашивает: — Ты сам-то пробовал? — протягивает шоколадный батончик.

И Ёнги, так-то, пробовал, но всё равно откусывает с протянутой руки, приходится свернуться в три погибели, потому что она такая _маленькая_, и ладошки у неё _маленькие_, и явно отцовская куртка на ней смотрится отчаянно_ по-домашнему_, Ёнги вспоминает, как она смотрелась в его пиджаке — и тогда зрелище тоже было уморительное и милое.

Швы ему нужно снимать через неделю.

Шинэ спокойно доедает за ним батончик, сверяется со временем, скомканно прощается, напоминает уменьшить громкость в наушниках и бежит на работу — он стоит ещё некоторое время, смотрит на качающийся из стороны в сторону при движении хвостик.

Размазывает белые лепестки по нёбу, закатывает их под язык. Улыбается.

Улыбается.

Улыбается.

_Эй, клоун, сейчас же никто не смотрит. Кто вообще захочет на тебя смотреть._

_Можешь не притворяться._

Улыбка стекает с него грязной уродливой массой, но лучше его лицо от этого становится вряд ли.


End file.
